Do you want to build a snowman, Regina ?
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Regina has had her heart broken upon Marian's return. On her way back she is about to run over a woman in a light blue dress when an ice wall stops her. She gets to know Elsa and let her stay with her when Emma comes by to check on her...


_**Author's Note: **_This was meant to be posted a while back, but I had some distractions and I needed to find out how to do it. I hope you all like it :o) Happy watching of Once tonight for those who does.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Do you want to build a snowman, Regina?<strong>_

Regina was walking away from the diner, it was better than to start an argument or worse. No one would know what it took her to have those restrains just then. No one would know how much she was truly hurting from Emma's mistake. How her heart was crumbling inside her as she got in the car to drive home.

At the same time in another part of Storybrooke a young ice maiden found her way from the warehouse. Once she got out of the urn she was looking around. Feeling anger mixed with confusion, where the heck was she, what was this place. Slowly she walked down the road, seeing a road sign, "Storybrooke." What a stupid name, who had taken her here and why, was Anna and Kristoff here also?

As she stood there she saw a vehicle coming towards her fast and out of control, fear struck through her as she put her arms up for defense. Freezing it just in time. In fear she looked at, had she harmed them, were they dead, did she injure them? What was the thing they were in?

She couldn't stay if anyone found her, she was in deep shit, what if they put her in jail, what if...Slowly she moved faster down the road only to hear another one of those vehicles coming towards her. She gasped, frozen to the ground, it was black and smaller than the previous. Enough time to put up an ice wall so it wouldn't hit.

Regina in her own mind did only pay half attention to the rode she was taking home. Her eyes half on the cell phone, Robin again, oh screw him, and screw her, screw them both. Looking up she saw a wall of ice and gasped, hitting the breaks hard. The front of the car stopped an inch from it. She got out thinking, "What the hell."

She let her hand stroke along the ice, it was really ice, but not like anyone she had ever seen. It was like half of it was ice spears going towards her car, this was meant for...for protection. And it wasn't more than enough to protect someone from her car. She stepped around it seeing a young girl with blonde hair in a braid. She looked confused and even scared at her. Regina looked back at her asking, "Who are you?"

"El..Elsa did I harm you, did I harm your carriage?" she wondered, her voice insecure.

"Both are fine, you are not from here are you?" asked Regina, eying her up and down, she was quite beautiful.

"No, I don't know how I got here, the last I remember was that I was captured by Rumpelstiltskin, why are you?" She wondered, not knowing if she could trust her yet or not.

"Regina, mayor of this godforsaken town," she said, slowly using fire to remove the ice that was blocking her way. Elsa moved back in fear, clearly she was not the only one with power in this town.

"You're her, you are the evil queen," she whispered scared.

"People so need to stop calling me that, I am not evil anymore, just...just Regina," she got out, walking back to her car as the ice was gone now.

"Wait! Please," said the other woman taking a deep breath. She recognized the tone, hurt. She had drawn a wrong conclusion. The brunette turned to look at her saying, "What!?"

"I was wrong to assume I knew you, but I would like to get to know you," she tried. She was grasping for straws she knew.

"I need to be alone right now, but you can stay in one of the rooms at my house if you want?" Regina offered polite. Elsa had no objection to this and walked to the other side of the car. She didn't ask what was the matter, it was not in her place, that much she knew. After they had gotten to the mansion, Regina gave her a quick run-through in where everything was, and where her room would be, before she locked herself in her own room. She sat down on the bed, trying to figure everything out, grasping a book on the nightstand. Slowly she started to read as that had always calmed her. Hours passed, but she stayed in her room knowing Regina was crying on the inside of the door. Sadly she did not know how to comfort her. She sighed hearing the front door being unlocked and footsteps up the stairs. Elsa walked over the door putting ajar seeing another woman knocking on Regina's door.

"Regina, please open the door," she said, her tone full of worry.

"Go away, Emma," Regina snarled at her from the inside.

"Now that is odd," Elsa thought as it brought back memories of herself and Anna when they were younger.

"Please Regina, I know it is really hard, but I really wish I could do something to make it up to you. After all I came into this town to bring everyone their happy endings, and I swear I will not rest until I give you a happy ending as well," Emma was leaning against the door.

Regina's voice sounded raw as she said, "You don't know anything, so just go back to Hook and leave me the hell alone, you have done enough, Miss. Swan."

Emma swallowed this was bad, this was really bad if she called her Miss. Swan. She decided to leave her for now and come back later on. She could hear Regina crying hard from the inside of the door and it broke her. This was so fucked up. She didn't even realize Elsa was quietly watching.

Elsa walked over to the door and knocked very carefully on it, hearing Regina say, "I thought I told you to go away Emma."

"It is Elsa," She said waiting for a reply hearing her say, "Oh."

The sobs still seemed uncontrollable, but she at least didn't tell her to go away. This was new Elsa realized, being on the outside of the door. With a soft voice she said, "Regina, do you want to build a snowman."

Regina wondered if she heard that right, then again the younger woman did seem to have icy powers so building a snowman might be something she did, and maybe right now that was what she needed, a distraction. She slowly opened the door saying, "Yes…yes I do."

Slowly Elsa made it snow all over the room and it was soon filled with thick and deep snow. Regina looked at it in amazement, of course she had seen snow before, she had even been known to build snowmen with Henry, but that seemed forever ago. Without thinking she let herself fall into one of the piles making a snow angel giggling.

Elsa smiled at her as she started to roll a ball that would be the body of their snowman saying, "Can I ask you something."

"You can," she said, smiling at her.

"That woman that was here, what did she do to wrong you?" Elsa wondered, looking at her.

"It is a long story," Regina's face turned graver. She was making the middle part of the snowman.

"I have all the time in the world," Elsa offered polite. Regina nodded, after all she had nothing left to lose and without knowing why she started to talk. About Henry, about how Emma had come into her life, about her being the savior and the curse was broken. Then how they saved Henry and the thing with Zelena and at least Robin and Marian. When she was done she felt drained and empty.

Elsa looked at her with eyes full of curiosity saying, "I think…I think that it is a good thing his wife came back, not because it would break your heart, but to open your eyes."

"Pardon me," Regina went in all defensive mood.

"It is not too late, Regina, but you need to walk those steps alone," she said with a sigh.

"You are not insinuating what I think you are?" Regina wondered.

"I must admit I know little of love as I have only been in love once, if you don't count that I love my family, my sister the most, and a snowman. We have a complex history, but my sister is lost to me. I don't know where she is or how to find her, I don't even know for how many years I was trapped. I remember that before I was trapped I was in love, for the first time. I better take this from the start so you can follow," she smiled warmly of Regina, stroking her hand over the third snowman they had built.

"That would help," said Regina and looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Unlike you I was born with my powers and in the end Anna and I use to have fun with them, play in the snow and you know have fun as children do, but my powers grew and I hurt her badly two time, the second she almost died. Love, our love saved her. It was after that when I saw how happy with Kristoff I wanted to find someone to love as well. And I met someone, someone that loved me a great deal, but I was scared, what if I ended up freezing her if we went all the way. I mean I cannot always control the powers when I am excited or over emotional. I don't even know how to do it. So I heard about this man Rumpelstiltskin that he maybe could help, and so I traveled to find him, I wanted him to bind my powers," said she with a heavy sigh.

"Let me guess, he locked you up or something," said Regina in a sympathetic tone.

Elsa nodded quietly saying, "In any case I never got to tell her how I felt and now it is too late, don't make the same mistake."

"But Robin is my soul mate," Regina argued.

"And if this person, Emma is your true love, you are going to let her slip?" Elsa said, looking at her.

"I don't…love her," Regina didn't look her in the eyes as she said it.

"Keep telling yourself that when she raises children with that Hook guy, which by the way I don't really like even if I have not met him," she wrinkled her nose.

"I don't…" she giggled as she looked at Elsa's face adding, "He is such a dork."

"Come," Elsa got up, touching her snow family making them come alive. She smiled at them.

"Wow, where?" she asked a bit shocked at this.

"We are going to find Emma right?" said the snowman.

"Yes, Olaf that we are?" said Elsa and smiled at him.

All three cheered, and Elsa opened the door and said, "Are you coming or are we going to drag her back here?"

"Sure why not," said Regina with a shrug smiling at the small winter gang. Elsa nodded and giggled saying, "Let's dance through the streets and make it snow."

"Yes, let us do that, let me just get my winter coat," said Regina with a happy giggle. She had no idea why as her heart was still broken, but this girl she made it so much easier for some reason or other. It was like the sister she always wish she had and so Regina and Elsa started to make their way through the streets, snow falling around them.

* * *

><p>Emma had went back to the diner where Hook was in a told you so mood when it came to her going back to Regina. Meanwhile Grumpy and Sleepy had gotten out of the frozen car. Now they had managed to get back to the diner which still wasn't closed. All was there talking about the frozen car and what happened with Regina, Robin and Marian. At least until the snow started to fall outside and they heard Regina laughing happily.<p>

"What the…" Emma wondered, as she could not see through the snowstorm.

"Can someone help me with this door?" a small voice said from the outside.

Henry walked over as confused as the rest, letting in a small snowman, he looked at Henry saying, "Hey I am Jared and I like warm hugs."

He held out his twig arms and Henry bent down to hug him, both giggled. Henry looked at Emma saying, "Mom, can we keep him, please?"

"Henry, I really don't think we can keep him, he will melt," Emma said confused as two other snowmen came inside.

"Oh my god it is a snowman gang," said Henry excited hugging them all. As Regina walked inside she looked at Henry playing with them. It was like he was a little boy all over again. Her frozen heart seemed to melt a little by this as she leaned over and said, "Thank you, Elsa."

"You are more than welcome," the Snow queen said and gave her a cold smile. Snowflakes was twinkling in her hair as she stepped into the diner.

"That's her, that's who froze the car," said Grumpy pointing at her.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to, but you were driving right at me," she said to him, adding, "Regina, can you help unfreeze it, please?"

"I can but not tonight, Henry, do you like them?" she looked at her son talking to the snowmen. All three babbling nonstop.

"Yes, I love them, oh please can we keep them, if that is okay with you," he looked over at Elsa.

"You can, if I can stay at your house to make sure they have their cold?" Elsa looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Of course," said she, giving her a warm smile and a hug.

"Wait she can live with you, and you just met?" Emma's voice sounded hurt. Maybe a bit jealous even.

"Emma, love, isn't it better that they…" Hook started, not wanting to finish that line, having the glare of both women on him.

"I see what you mean now," Elsa leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"She has to live somewhere, at least until we can find a way to bring her back to her land or maybe find her family," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"But…" Emma swallowed, shaking her head, about to leave, when Elsa blocked her way.

"We are not leaving until you two talk it out," she said, pushing her back in.

"I already tried that but…" Emma felt lost, she didn't even dare to look at Regina.

"No she talks, you listen, this is important," Elsa froze the door, preventing anyone from going.

"Regina?" Snow looked at her stepmother with wondering eyes, she looked as lost as her daughter.

"I think…that I got upset with the thing with Robin, because it was you that messed up. Not because it was Marion that was back, but you that caused me pain, do you get what I am saying," she looked directly at Emma now.

"Oh Regina, I didn't know, I had no idea, if I did then…" she whispered, looking right back in those beautiful blonde eyes.

"I didn't realize it until Elsa pointed out the obvious, I should have seen it sooner, but he was my soul mate and…" she stopped, Emma was putting a finger on her lips for her not to speak.

Elsa stepped aside with a smiled. Regina was blushing suddenly whispering all was not there. Emma smiled as she brushed away some hairs that had fallen into Regina's face, it was covered in snowflakes, and the blonde could not remember when she had ever looked so beautiful, vulnerable even. She smiled at her before she leaned in kissing her lips.

Snow's jaws dropped as Charming that had come back from the toiled said, "So what did I…"

Red that also came back out, she had been in the kitchen taking care of some final orders. She figured she could miss out on some final argument between the two. The cold didn't really bother her after all she was a wolf she could take it. It was then she saw the woman standing not far from the kissing couple and said, "Elsa, holy…is that you?"

"Red, what are you doing here?" Elsa seemed as surprised as lightly dressed waitress.

"I am working, but what are you doing here, I thought I was never going to see you again?" Red said, remembering a night many years ago that Elsa had told her she was going to take care of a matter. She couldn't be with her until it was solved.

"I thought you were long gone or worse," said Elsa walking closer to her.

Regina that now had broken from the kiss, leaning against Emma, looked at the two. So Red was the girl she once love, that meant the brunette had to have strayed from their round at some point.  
>Red looked at Elsa wondering, "Why did you leave?"<p>

"I wanted to talk to Rumpelstiltskin to have him bind my powers so that you wouldn't get hurt if we ever…" now she was the one turning red. She looked down, the ground she stood on froze even.

"Oh Elsa, why didn't you tell me back then?" Red came closer, taking Elsa's cold hands in her own.

"Because you would think I was a monster like everyone else in her," her tears started to fall now.

The snowmen and Henry was looking at them as Regina looked at Emma saying, "You do…love me right?"

"I just kissed you, shouldn't that tell you something?" Emma was confused.

"I know but that Marion said… it is true, I am a monster," said Regina, not uttering the words that was bothering her. What came back to her, hearing the pale blonde standing opposite the big, bad wolf talk. The young girl that was taught by her powers that she was a monster, but when she in fact had been. Now she in her heart was thinking, "I am a monster, but I need you to love me."

"No, Regina, I know you are not, here you are not evil, here you are Regina, mayor of Storybrooke and Henry's mother. You have come so far from what you once were. I saw you earlier tonight, you were about to make a fireball, but you didn't, you walked away and let yourself break. The old you would never have done that," Emma cupped her cheeks, kissing her again. It was then Regina knew that she was just what they said, a savior, her savior, her salvation.

"Elsa, I knew back then you had powers, but the cold never bothered me, I am half wolf remember, you need more than a cold to scare me off," said Red with a soft laughter.

"Oh Red," she whispered, kissing her softly. Red smiled into the kiss, happy, knowing she would no longer stray. After all a wolf did mate for life, and what many of the habitants in this small town didn't know was that red might have played but that was also all. Unlike Dr. Whale she had never taken her prey home.

As Emma broke the kiss she looked at Regina saying, "Can I ask you something crazy?"

"Of course," she giggled, feeling her heart beating faster.

"Regina, do you want to build a snowman?" she wondered.  
>"Yes Emma, that I do," she said, dragging her with her out into the falling snow outside.<p>

Henry looked at the three snowmen and said, "Jared, Olaf and Harald, you want to play in the snow?"

"Yay," they all said and hopped up and down to the best of their abilities, Henry laughed as he ran out with the three snowmen followed him.

"Elsa, do you want to build another snowman?" Red asked in a soft tone.

"Maybe a little one or a snowwoman," she whispered, giving her another kiss, dragging her towards the door.

"What on earth just happened?" Snow asked her husband. He seemed as confused as she did. Hook on the other hand smiled at them saying, "Well, dear, it seems that your daughter gave me the ol heave ho and went for the queen. Now if you excuse me I am going to go and play in the Snow with Henry and his snowmen."

As he walked towards the door, he sang, "The savior and her men stole the queen from her bed and bound her in her bones, the seas be ours and by the powers where we'll roam."

A shiver ran down Snow's spine as the door fell shut behind her, and she knew it was not the cold. As young Neal started to scream she knew her battle was lost, Regina had won her daughter fear and square due to true love.

* * *

><p>Come morning Storybrooke would be covered in snow, snowmen and snow angels. Around the mayoral residence there was all kinds of snow sculptures, there was even a large one shaped as Regina, smiling. She herself was sleeping in bed, a smile on her lips, Emma tightly wrapped in her arms. It had been a long night.<p>

In the guest room Elsa was sleeping peacefully as well, and more comfortable than she had in years. An urn was no place for a queen. Now she however was resting with her mate, a mightily beast some might say. To her she however was what other might call true love. In sleep they however seemed rather harmless and they would sleep for hours still, tightly wrapped up in each other.

In a third room, more precisely Henry's he was sleeping in his bed with three snowmen around him. Regina had made sure he wouldn't freeze in their presence and Elsa that they would not melt from the heat in his room. His arm wrapped tightly around Olaf as all four continued to sleep. All happy and at piece because one queen had asked another if she wanted to build a snowman.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading this story, I would love to hear your point of view :o)<p> 


End file.
